


Heat (Eyeless Jack x Reader lemon)

by morgancatlovey



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: But secretly is naughT, Can I emphasize teasing?, Cold Weather, F/M, Foreplay, Jack is a Tease, Jack is cute and shy though, Just enjoy, Lemon, Light Angst, Light Choking, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light Voyeurism, Love, One Shot, Resulting Sex, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Some nice long erotica, Teasing, Unspoken Confessions, Warm Bodies, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgancatlovey/pseuds/morgancatlovey
Summary: You had been shuffling around in your bed trying to get some sleep for a good few hours, but it was no use. So instead of continuing to try, you decided to head downstairs to wait for morning to come only to find your crush, Jack, asleep on the couch. The cold was unbearable, so you decided to wake him up to join him under the blanket, only to find him coming out of what seemed like an intense wet dream... with you in it. You decided to see just how much you could tease him to get him to break, making his dream a reality, but you didn't know what exactly you were getting yourself into- not that you weren't pleasantly surprised.





	Heat (Eyeless Jack x Reader lemon)

**Warnings: swearing, rough sex, light voyeurism, light choke play, and _GRAPHIC_ CONTENT- like, buddy, I'm not kidding. Read at your own risk. **

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

By the time you realized that it was pointless to try and get to sleep for any longer, you had been shuffling around in your bed for so long that it had somehow gotten to 3 in the morning, and you'd had enough of waiting around for any sign of tiredness. 

 

Grumbling, you unraveled yourself from the twisted mass of covers strangling your limbs to place your bare feet on the floor. With a large yawn, you straightened your tank top so it wasn't twisted halfway around your torso, then stretched and shoved yourself onto your feet. There wasn’t even a sliver of moonlight peeking through your window on this cloudy winter night, but your eyes were adjusted just enough to allow you to be able to see the general shapes of everything in your room. Moving across the room, you sifted through the pile of fresh laundry that had yet to be put away near your closet, then slid the first pair of shorts you could find up your legs out of habit.

 

Trudging out of your room, you set off down the stairs to make your way towards the kitchen to grab a drink; just to wash the scratchiness the cool air in the house left in your throat. About halfway down the stairs, you regretted your decision in not taking the time to find a suitable pair of pajama pants as a wave of goosebumps ruthlessly scraped across your skin and made you shiver. As you quickened your pace down the last few steps so you could get back into your warm bed ASAP after getting a drink, you realized that you could hear the soft sounds of the TV playing, and as you turned the corner out of the enclosed stairway you were surprised to see Jack, one of your first friends you had made when you came to the Creepypasta mansion. His head was lolled against the back of the couch where he draped his arms lazily on either side of it, and his crossed legs were covered in a soft polyester blanket. He was presumably in the same situation as you, but  _he_ managed to drift off, so you let him be for now.

 

You silently moved past his unmasked, sleeping form to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, then softly padded along the floor to come up behind him. You changed your plans and deemed it necessary for him to wake up so he could share his secret of how he somehow got back to sleep while in a position that had to be  _killing_  his neck, then allow you to crawl up next to him so he could warm you back up. Leaning down so you were right next to his ear, you blew a gust of cool air into his earlobe. He grunted lightly but made no move that gave away any sign of consciousness, so you grumbled and did it again with the same result. You huffed in slight annoyance and moved around the couch to set your glass down on the table behind you, then smirked mischievously. Moving your hands forward, you wrapped your fingers around his exposed neck and squeezed lightly, feeling like this action would definitely wake him up faster than anything else.

 

Jack let out a guttural noise against your touch that sounded like a growl, so you jumped just out of his reach with a fit of soft, playful laughter, but when he made no other moves to come after you in the span of about a minute, you furrowed your brows in confusion. Moving forward, you curiously studied his expression to make sure that he wasn't pretending to sleep before hesitantly placing your hands back over his exposed neck, crossing your thumbs over his bobbing Adam's apple. You softly squeezed again, your lips quirking up into a mischievous expression once more as you imagined the look on his face when he jerked awake at the feeling of someone choking him, only to realize that it was just you. 

 

Priceless- that's what you thought it would be.

 

When he made no move again, you tightened your grip by just a smidgen more, and finally felt his Adam's apple struggle to move against the pads of your thumbs. Just to make sure that he actually woke up this time, you squeezed just a  _little_  tighter on top of that. Suddenly, a hand roughly clapped around the small bones of your right wrist while another slammed into your left hip, throwing you off balance. Your back rammed into the cushions of the couch as the blanket that was over Jack's lap fell over your splayed left leg, which remained awkwardly angled towards the floor as your other leg was harshly pinned down by someone's knee. You realized after a brief second that it was- almost surprisingly- Jack as he hovered over your form, his face inches from yours as his fingers dug painfully into your wrist and the soft skin of your hip, growling your name under his breath even though he hadn't fully realized you were there yet. The front of his grey sweatpants tightly pressed into the hem your pajama shorts, allowing you to be painfully aware of the searing warmth of his erection pressing firmly into the smooth, lightly exposed skin of your abdomen, effectively shocking you even more. He breathed heavily against your neck, staring hotly into your surprised gaze for a couple of seconds before he stopped breathing in shock and lightened up on his grip, finally realizing his lustful expression and the person laying under him. 

 

"Oh, shit- s-sorry, (Y/n)... you...just um...  _scared_  me..." He murmured out a lie through his shock as he moved his hands so they were by your shoulders in order to quickly push himself back up into his sitting position, letting your arms fall from his neck to limply fold over your chest. You dazedly allowed him to move back against the arm of the couch and turn his head away from you to stare embarrassedly at the wall. He crossed his legs tightly to try and hide himself, but it was already too late. You stayed silent and still for about thirty seconds before you blinked out of your paralyzed shock and sat up, looking at him as he tried his best to avoid your gaze. 

 

You had expected a priceless expression, but hell, you didn't know it would be  _yours_. Not that you were  _complaining_  anyways. 

 

You also couldn't say you didn't expect an action like that at all, either. You had teased and lightly flirted with him plenty of times, and had even entertained the idea of having a little harmless fling or a real relationship with him many times as well as you sat alone in your room lonely and bored out of your mind. You guess you just didn't realize that he could be feeling the exact same way for you, just because he so stubbornly refused to admit his emotions or make them known most of the time. But now he couldn't hide it anymore, and you found that you were actually a little more excited about it than you thought you would be. But then again, it might have been your sleep deprivation and your still slightly shocked state causing your mind to malfunction.

 

Regardless, a small smirk hid in the corner of your lips as you decided to play it off as if you  _didn't_ hear him growling your name and  _also_ _didn't_ feel his arousal pressing against you. Instead, you turned away from him, picked the blanket off of your leg to place it on the back of the couch, and grabbed your water as you moved back to the kitchen to replace it with something more appropriate for your next course of action. 

 

You poured your water down the drain and reached into the cupboard above the sink to grab a bottle of Grand Marnier, breaking the seal and pouring a good amount into your glass. After placing the bottle back up into the cabinet, you moved back into the living room to take a seat next to Jack again. His body hadn't moved save for his head secretly turning to follow your movements as you came back from the kitchen. You guessed that he was curious to see if what happened actually did  _happen_  and that he wasn't just dreaming or something, but you blew it off for the moment.

 

Now it was time to start going through with your plan: to gauge  _exactly_ how stubborn he was by seeing just how long it would take for you to get him to break- to slam you down against the couch again, but this time with him being completely awake and aware of what he was doing. 

 

Because what  _else_ can you do when you can't sleep and you're bored as hell?

 

"So, what'cha watching?" You caught his gaze in passing as he jerked his head towards the TV to hide his staring. He uncomfortably shifted his legs so they were even more tightly crossed than they were before.

 

"W-well I was watching some sort of Rom-Com before I fell asleep, but I don't know what this current movie is." He gulped lightly as you nodded and turned to look at the TV again, taking a large swig of the smooth brandy. You hummed at the heat traveling down into your chest and worried your lip between your teeth, pretending not to notice as Jack's head moved to allow him to watch your lips. 

 

He was always good at that- getting a good look at people and pretending that he was actually staring at something across the room if questioned or caught. Almost like you used to do when you put on sunglasses and walked around the street on your way to the grocery or something- back when you lived in the more urban areas and before your life flipped upside-down enough for you to be living here. The difference between you and him, though, is that you could  _always_ play it off no matter what, whereas he always broke into mumbled stuttery sentences if he felt like he should be embarrassed about being caught. You smirked and rolled your eyes to meet his gaze again without moving your head at all, looking up through your eyelashes at him slyly.

 

A blush dusted his cheeks, and it seemed almost invisible even to someone who was searching for it. He snapped his gaze back to the screen and pressed his lips into a firm line. After another drink, he decided to focus on grabbing the blanket behind your head as his right leg seemed like it was going numb with him crossing his left over it so painfully hard. This was your cue to start closing in.

 

"Hey, would you actually mind sharing that with me? I'm a little cold." You mumbled softly, somehow managing to sound innocent.

 

He mulled over it for a second before nodding. Making sure to keep his legs crossed until the blanket was over him, he finally allowed himself to uncross his legs again, then handed you the blanket. You draped it over your exposed thighs and let it pool at your waist, then fully leaned back against the couch.

 

After a minute of watching the unknown movie, you downed the rest of your drink, then placed it on the table and scooted just a little closer to lean your head on his shoulder. He tensed up for a few seconds, but eventually relaxed. 

 

"Sorry for  _scaring_ you earlier, Jack. I was just teasing you." You pouted, looking for a bit of conversation to push him just a  _little bit_  further towards the edge.

 

"It's alright- sorry I got after you, I just thought I was still dreaming for a second."

 

Bingo.

 

"What about?" You innocently crooned. He twitched. You could tell as he moved his hand down a little more from where it was wedged against the arm of the couch, that the blanket wasn't sufficient enough cover for him anymore.

 

"I thought I was... fighting someone." He lied through his teeth again.

 

"Oh, what were  _we_ fighting over?" 

 

"W-we?"

 

You snuggled just a little closer to him and pretended to close your eyes so you looked unguarded. "Oh, I'm sorry I assumed- it's just, you said my name while you were still half asleep..." he visibly tensed, "I hope I wasn't hurting you too much... you sounded a little pained when you said it... and when you  _lashed_   _out_  at me like that- ...it just must have been really  _rough_..." You couldn't help the wolfish grin from forming on your lips as he took in a sharp breath at your deliberate stressing of the word "rough". God, you wanted to see his face twisting up in embarrassment. He was just so fun to tease, and more often than not, he would lash back in some way, which  _really_  got you going- and it was part of the reason you had wanted him so many times before. He could cherish you but also aim to utterly destroy you in the most precise, yet brutal of ways at the same time. He was the physical definition of "tough love" when provoked, but you hadn't seen his true potential yet because he kept it hidden behind his calm, nice guy attitude. So you were sure this was going to finally bring it out.

 

"Mmm, I'm sorry I hurt you," you pretended to sleepily sigh.

 

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault."

 

You moved ever so slightly to get your mouth closer to his ear. "But I was the one  _choking_  you so unbearably  _hard..._ " Just a little closer... "And in the dream, I must have been so up...  _tight..._  with you- so terse and mean,... building up more and more just to  _come..._ lashing out at you..." You moved your hand from your thigh under the blanket to scrape against his outer thigh in what seemed like an accidental touch in mere passing before bringing it up to lay across your stomach, and while he was distracted, you moved your mouth right up next to his ear, lowering your voice to a whisper. "You know, you could always  _hurt me back_  for it..."

 

He froze. You settled your forehead against his neck again with a wry grin playing on your lips.

 

"Oh  _really..._?" He skeptically asked. You opened your eyes again, expecting what might come next. Wow did it only take that much to push him over? It was easier than you thought. "Well, I might have taken you up on that, but I just don't think you can  _take_ it."

 

... _Wait._

 

Oh fuck no, he didn't.

 

"Uh huh, what makes you so sure?" There was a certain snarky tone to your voice that you didn't really mean to have, but with him blowing you off like that, it was a little infuriating. You were a bit impatient to see the other side of him.

 

"Well, I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty confident that you wouldn't be able to handle the pain- not in the  _slightest_."

 

You pulled away from his shoulder to challenge his gaze with your own dark (e/c) eyes. You could see the smallest of smirks dancing over his lips for a brief second as he met your gaze, but then stretched and pretended to yawn before getting up. Your eyes blazed with fury, but you also gazed after him with admiration. He had not only caught on, but also effectively turned the tables.

 

"I think I'm actually going to head down to bed. You should go back up to your room and get some rest too."

 

You growled. You knew there was the same fucking smirk on his face that had been on yours only seconds previous. You threw the blanket off of you and silently stalked after him, knowing you were playing into his trap, but a part of you thought it was fair game for him, because he had fallen into the trap you laid out for him earlier.

 

"You’re not going fucking anywhere until you tell me why you think that."

 

He stopped. "Your answer depends on what you'll do if I try to leave right now." He turned, murmuring his statement over his shoulder just as he was about to walk through a doorway to a hallway connecting the living room to the lower level rooms.

 

You mulled over what you were going to do as he waited for your answer, but after only a couple of seconds he sighed and shrugged. "See, I told you that you couldn't take it..." He grinned. 

 

That fucking bastard.

 

Your bare feet flew across the wooden floor and caught up to him in no time just as he moved into the hallway. As you reached him, you grabbed the back of his T-shirt and tugged him so he stumbled back a bit, then once he got just slightly past your body, you swiveled and slammed him into the wall with both of your hands on his shoulders. He looked down at you with a mix of a sneer and a smirk, daring you to continue without a hint of surprise, knowing you weren't going to back down but challenging you anyways.

 

Stepping forward, you pressed your body flush against him, harshly knocking his back into the wall again. "You're not going  _anywhere_ without me, and we both fucking know  _that,_ " you growled as you boldly reached down to wedge your hand between your hips and his, never breaking your gaze from his as you gripped him through his sweats.

 

He let out a hard breath, which pulled a triumphant, malicious grin to your lips for a second before he gripped your shoulders and slammed you into the wall only feet behind you, pressing hard against you and grabbing your hips, grinding against them, before he menacingly laughed under his breath and muttered, "And what makes you so goddamn sure about that?"

 

You grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him down so his eye sockets were completely level with yours. "I dare you to fucking prove me wrong. Tell me you won't  _fuck_  me right here, right now, you fucking coward."

 

He wasted no time in slamming his lips into yours, kissing you hungrily. He forced his tongue through your lips and met with yours as you growled and bit at his tongue lightly. At this, he took both of the backs of your thighs into his palms and jerked you into his body, then slammed you into the wall again and dragged his dick across the flimsy fabric of your pajama shorts. Your arms folded around his back, taking tufts of his hair into your hands as you fully let go of his tongue to meet him in the middle, and your legs loosely hooked at the ankles over his ass. You lightly tugged at his soft hair between every motion of him rocking into you as you groaned into his mouth, the taste of the brandy still leaving a burning mark on your tongue and searing even further into it as Jack's heat combined with it and made it almost delightfully unbearable.

 

He raked his teeth over the topside of your tongue and pressed his fingertips into your thighs so hard, you could feel his nubby fingernails digging into your skin. When you were sure he was going to break through it and cause you to bleed, he pressed you tightly into the wall and moved both of his thumbs up to your hips, hooking his fingers around your ass so he could hold you up. In your confusion, you didn't expect him to pull away from your lips, and you also didn't expect him to harshly rub against you. A loud groan escaped from your swollen lips and echoed out of the hallway and into the adjacent hall where people were, hopefully, still sleeping.

 

" _Shut up_." Jack snarled as he slammed his hips into you again.

 

You bit back a whine and hiss, then tugged on his hair for revenge for being unfair, exposing his neck to you as he grunted in slight pain. You delved into the hot, bare skin of the nape of his neck and raked your teeth over his carotid artery before tracing your lips along his jaw and reaching his throat. He stopped moving his hips so you weren't jostled into accidentally hurting him, and resigned to pinning your body almost painfully against the wall and thumbing over your skin. 

 

Your mouth hovered over his throat, bathing it in searing warmth as you moved to lightly run the tip of your tongue along the barely defined ridges of bone and the soft marks leftover from you choking him earlier. He shuddered, knowing that if you really wanted to, you could bite down, you could severely injure him, and the fact that he was even allowing you to get this close made you hum against his Adam's apple.

 

He jerked against you almost unwillingly and dug his nails into the thin fabric of your pajama shorts at the sensation. You darkly laughed against his skin at the reaction, but once he realized he was giving in a little, he growled and pulled his left hand up to slam it against your throat and get you away from his neck. Your head painfully hit the wall, but the numbness from the shock of the sensation and being put into that position caused you to gasp in pleasure.

 

His hand was large and easily wrapped around your throat, squeezing just hard enough to barely cut off your air flow. Your mouth stayed parted as you struggled to pull in as much air as possible, and you head stayed painfully scrunched into the back of your neck to unconsciously pull in more air, which forced you to look up into his eye sockets. 

 

He ground into you again, harder and slower this time, pulling a choked, raspy moan from you, which he immediately silenced as his hand dug further into the fragile bones of your throat. He lowered his eyelids and sneered as he covered your mouth with his and felt you struggle against him. You tried to growl but it came out garbled and choppy. He let up only slightly, which made you rasp against his lips, then he moved his hand to the side to press into the place between your shoulder and your neck and hummed against you as your chest rose and fell rapidly, taking in the air it needed as he wrapped his tongue with yours.

 

You allowed the leg he wasn't holding to move down so you could hold yourself up a little, but as soon as you did, the hand that was on your shoulder traced down the side of your body at what felt like an achingly slow pace until he fingered the lip of fabric on the leg of your shorts, then pushed aside the first bridge of fabric between your legs and pushed three of his fingers against you.

 

He wasted no time in roughly dragging his fingertips against your covered clit then wedged his middle finger between your lips to scrape over the fabric covering your entrance. With only a few seconds of this, he got bored and worked the crotch of your underwear aside to join the fabric of your shorts and dug the pad of his finger against the hard valley between your lips, then pushed back against the slick flesh until he entered you.

 

You jolted against him as he barely gave you enough time to process the first finger before adding another, his cold fingers sending waves of what felt like electricity across your skin. Your leg wobbled and your already poor balance started to fail as he immediately curved his fingers up into your G-spot without so much as a warning, but he hugged your other leg against his hip, carefully holding you up to remind you that he's caring about you too, although it's a bit overshadowed by the raw and rough pleasure and of it all.

 

"Do you think there's any coffee left in the pot, Masky?" Your breathing hitched and both of your heads snapped to look just outside of the hallway and back into the living room.

 

"Should be some left." You heard a second gruff voice sleepily mutter as the sound of the couch cushions being sat on reached your ears.

 

Alarms went off in your mind as you saw Hoodie move into the kitchen from just around the corner of the wall, and you tried to stay as incredibly still as possible.

 

But Jack didn't.

 

Despite the heat, and despite the danger of being caught by the other guys, he continued to push the still cold, flat skin of his thumb against your clit and pinched his hand into you so he ground into both your G-spot and your clit with a cruel amount of pressure. You choked back a loud whimper and jerked your eyes to meet his gaze with intense alarm flashing in your eyes.

 

"Jack quit, let's take this to your room."

 

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you here?" He purred as he tweaked the sensitive bead below his thumb again. "And you called  _me_  a coward." He flashed you a wolfish grin.

 

"I was just trying to get you to- gah!" You squeaked as he smacked his other hand over your mouth and added yet another finger, jamming it almost painfully into you. You slumped back into the wall and snarled curses into his hand. He simply laughed. You worked your mouth open and bit down on his hand to try and get him to remove it, but he only moved his hand so three of his fingers wedged themselves between your teeth and held your tongue down roughly. He started working them in time with the ones between your legs, as he leaned his chest into yours and breathed into the shell of your ear.

 

"We're doing this here, and they can watch if they want, but that only depends on whether or not they hear  _you_."

 

"Fuck you." You spat as you held his fingers still with your teeth. He nipped at your ear in retaliation, which made you let up just enough in your shock to allow him to jerk his fingers out of your mouth, then grind his other fingers into you as roughly as he could without really hurting you, which pulled a raspy, unintentional groan from your dewy lips, wet from your hot breath intermingling with the chilly air.

 

"Yes! There was a bit left, and it still tastes pretty good." Hoodie said as he moved out of the kitchen.

 

You shivered as you were suddenly reminded of the two guys in the room only feet away from you and Jack, then you shuddered even more as you heard Masky shift and answer Hoodie by mumbling, "D'you hear something?"

 

What made it even worse was that you could feel yourself tightening up around Jack. The looming threat of being caught made you ten times more sensitive, it seemed, and you wanted to hold onto the feeling until it rocked through you, but you also wanted to shove it into the very back of your mind so you didn't make any noise whatsoever. But you didn't have much of a choice in either as Jack moved and tugged at your ear again, which surprisingly felt incredibly good and distracted you enough to let the feeling crash into you.

 

The crown of your head slammed against the wall as your legs trembled and a strangled, drawn-out whimper tore from your lips. You could feel Jack grin against your ear as he kissed it and moved his free hand down to help hold you up, burying his face into your neck as he reveled in watching your ecstasy, with the war at a brief stagnate.

 

"No, I heard it too. Hey- somebody there?"

 

"See, you were too loud. Now they're gonna see you like this." Jack darkly murmured against your skin, moving his fingers around a little in you and abusing the incredibly sensitive nerves under his fingertips before pulling them out. You jolted and hissed, but lowered your eyes.

 

"Yeah, but they'll also see you like  _this_." You snarled as you found your balance enough to move one of your hands away from his back to palm him as his hard-on strained to push out of the loose fabric of his sweatpants. "So if you wanna continue this, let's take it to your room. Otherwise..." you stopped to let a sinister grin form on your lips, "you should really head down to get some rest."

 

His eye sockets widened as you fully wrapped your fingers around his dick and rubbed the thick fabric up and down him a couple of times before you smirked and moved completely against the wall and away from him, your leg sliding away from his grasp as you waited only for a second before opening your mouth to mock him. "Oh well, guess  _you_ were the one who didn't have what it  _takes_."

 

He hissed through his teeth at your sharp tongue as you lowered your eyes in confidence and ducked away from his body, walking towards the living room again. You swayed your hips teasingly, but didn't look back over your shoulder at him, even though you both already knew you also weren't going to go anywhere without him tonight. Not after going this far.

 

Your foot had almost touched the stream of light on the floor that had come into the hallway from the light of the living room TV when Jack snatched up your hand and tugged on it as he started walking towards the adjacent hallway at the end of the one you were in. You stumbled after him for a few steps, then eagerly matched his pace with a light smirk dancing over your reddened lips.

 

The walk down the stairs to the basement, however, made you realize the uncomfortable freezing feeling of the wetness on your underwear cooling against you, and you wanted to have them off as quick as possible. Jack seemed to have the same idea as he flipped on a small lamplight near the stairs, then pulled you to his bed and jerked you forward so you were standing in front of his body. He glared at you while you continued to meet his expression with a smirk, which quickly turned to surprise as he shoved both of your shoulders so your back slammed down on the bed.

 

Your tank top flipped up to expose your stomach, which he took advantage of as he pressed his hands against the bottom of your rib cage and dragged his fingers down your flesh, his callouses lightly scratching at your skin, but the feeling was welcome. He kept his gaze locked with yours, and as he reached the waist of your shorts, he worked his hands around your sides and across the small dimples of your lower back. He then gripped the fabric of your bottoms tightly and jerked them past your ass, then all the way off in one move.

 

You pressed your thighs together and moved your tank top so it covered your stomach as your body shook under the cold atmosphere, despite the heat of the situation. Once he got your bottoms off and realized this, he placed his hands on your thighs and stopped for a second, cocking his head in slight question to make sure you were alright before he continued.

 

You stayed silent for a second, then averted your gaze when you couldn't take the embarrassment in the break of silence before mumbling, "I'm cold..."

 

He snorted lightly, then covered the tops of your thighs with his now warming hands. "Then I'll warm you up." He bluntly commented before shoving your legs apart and crouching. He wasted no time in moving forward to blow a hot breath against you, and when it made your body spasm from the cold mingling with the intense heat, he grinned and pressed the tip of his tongue over your seam. You jerked as he worked inside of you for a few seconds, kneading your thighs and rubbing over them to create friction.

 

Despite the threat of you being caught or overheard having been taken away, you still tried to mute the sounds your throat tried to willingly push out through your lips. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was doing his job of pleasuring you  _very_ well. Although, he seemed confident that he was doing a good job regardless, and didn't say a word about your quietness.

 

But maybe that's because his mouth was already too busy at the time.

 

He pulled away just as your body warmed up enough for you not to notice the chilly air nipping at your skin, then used your legs to stand back up. Your eyes flicked to a tiny, darker grey dot on his sweatpants where his precum had leaked through a little while he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and jerked it up over his head to expose his defined abdominal muscles before throwing the lump of fabric over to join your wrinkled bottoms. He lightly grinned as he caught your heated gaze on him, but made no move to take his own bottoms off, so you took it as the cue to go ahead and move, but not as he was probably thinking you were going to.

 

You pushed off of your elbows as your (h/c) hair cascaded over your shoulders and across the bare skin of your upper back while you moved. Before you sat all the way up on the bed, you pushed off to stand up so you didn't get the bedspread dirty out of unconscious habit, then used your momentum to grab his jutting hipbones and twist, throwing him onto the bedspread as he had done to you. He fell back with a short laugh, then watched as your momentum caused you to land with your chest against the sizable lump of raised fabric between your breasts. You scoffed lightly, thinking that the move couldn't have turned out better, before sliding down so you could pull his waistband down.

 

Both his boxers and his pants stayed clenched between your fingers until you could fully wrap your hand around him without it flipping out and risking breaking your serious, seductive air by making you laugh. You let go of the fabric to let it snap against the base of his dick, which caused him to jerk and hiss, curling his toes in his white and grey Hanes socks resting against your thighs on the ground.

 

You squeezed and dragged your hand up to run the pad of your thumb over the smooth, glistening tip before moving it to allow your lips to surround him at the ridge of the head, following your hand as it led your lips down. You rolled your tongue against him, humming in satisfaction as he felt hot against the bumpy ridge of the roof of your mouth and tongue. You twisted your fist then moved back up at an incredibly slow pace, making sure your smooth lips rolled over the ridges you had been, admittedly, fantasizing about seeing for quite a while now. Now was the perfect chance to take this opportunity by the balls, so to speak.

 

You snorted against him at the thought, the raw smell of sweat and sex reaching your nose- not overpowering but enough to know it was in the air. You felt him thread his fingers along your hair part to gather it in his hand, his heavy breathing and barely silenced grunts reaching your ears despite his efforts to quiet them. He tried to move your head faster, but you pushed against him and continued to go at the same excruciatingly slow pace, much to his chagrin. Your lips pulled taught around him as you smirked, his tugs getting more insistent as he unwittingly throbbed and jerked against the warmth that enveloped him. But you were determined to get even with him for that little voyeuristic stunt earlier. He dug his nails against your scalp, but it only caused the hair to rise along your neck as it left no pain and immediately translated to pleasure. You hummed again for good measure, and it was just too much for him to your surprise, but luckily you had it deep enough that you didn't have to taste him on your tongue. It still left an uncomfortable feeling in your throat, which made you pull away to gulp so it left you.

 

He tugged at your slightly tangled hair so you came face to face with him as he leaned forward to capture your lips with his, allowing you to catch the hint of an apology in his expression. You didn't waste much time and pushed flush against his lips as you used your toes to push you off of your knees and hit hard against his chest. He fell back as you knocked your body against him, then watched as you moved your legs up as you followed him, putting them on either side of his hips to sit on his thighs while he laid back and moved his tight grip from your hair to comb his fingers down until they met your shoulder. His hand squeezed, staying there for only a second before tracing your collarbone and moving his palm down your body, over your left breast, then the slight swell of your stomach as until he grasped the bottom of your tank top and roughly jerked it up past your navel. It pulled taught at your nipples, but you gritted your teeth to hold back any noise as he tugged one more time, then moved it over your head and arms to throw it off somewhere.

 

He met your eyes, and you flashed him a grin as you felt his hands move to grip the fleshy part of your hip. You didn't dare look away from his gaze as you scraped your nails across his stomach until you reached his tip again, then palmed the bottom to lift it up towards you as you moved your other hand to press against his abdomen for support and sat up. You wedged him between your lips, then relaxed, making sure he was paying attention to you as you held him there for a second, confusing him in that time, before moving down on him suddenly. He arched his back against the bed and gasped out a breathy groan at the shock of the searing warmth and tattooed (pale s/c) lines across the flesh of your hips. You shuddered and allowed yourself to adjust to half of his size before slowly moving to connect your hips completely with his, and only then did you allow yourself any noise.

 

You quickly adjusted to him and opened your eyes to see that his eyelids were still shut and his grip was still hard as he pulled at your skin. You grinned as you moved back up to slam against his hips again, causing his still sensitive nerves to react sharply and send his back arching again as he had done to you earlier. You moved your hands up along his abdomen as you continued to rock against him until you reached the slight swell of his pectoral muscles, where you held your held your hands for balance as he started to adjust to your pace. You yelped as he grasped your hips tightly to get you to slow down so he could then move up into you of his own accord, then he immediately rammed into your cervix. Your hips tried to jerk up at the overpowering sensation, but he held them firmly in place and repeatedly hit against the same spot. You squirmed against him, whimpering and scratching against his skin unconsciously. Your teeth pulled at your bottom lip, digging into it to take some of the intensity of the pleasure away from that one spot to level it out with a little pain.

 

He moved his right hand up your stomach to grasp tightly onto your breast, dragging the pads of his fingertips over your skin as he moved, catching your lowered eyes in his gaze for a brief second before he used both of his hands to shove you to the side. Your side hit the bed as his hips followed you, keeping you connected as he moved his knees up onto the bed and moved back into you all the way again. Your legs immediately hooked around the jutting bones of his hips, the backs of your knees catching on them as your toes just barely graced the bedspread. He kept it like this as he continued to hit against your cervix and pressed just barely against your G spot in the process. He then moved his hand from your breast to hook his elbow under your right thigh and pulled your leg up so your calf rested lightly against his neck, the bottom of your thigh brushing against his chest with every rough move.

 

In this action, your body moved just enough to allow him to press even harder against both of the highly sensitive spots within you, and you couldn't help but let your voice raise. He took the initiative to quiet you down as he grunted against the skin of your leg and pushed his left hand up to wrap around your throat again. You wrapped your hands around his wrist as you lightly choked against his hand in slight surprise, but he still allowed you to breathe. Your eyes cracked open to meet his gaze again, but you couldn't keep them open for long as he curled his nails into your thigh and rammed into you even harder. You scrunched your eyes shut and reached towards him to grab the back of his neck and pull him towards you. He allowed you to pull him as you met his gaze again and allowed your thigh to curl against your chest as you jerked him towards your lips.

 

He crashed his lips into yours, and moved them against you with every thrust while he continued to thumb over the ridges of your throat. He felt incredibly hot against you, but it was welcome. He bit and pulled at your lips, which you similarly reciprocated in sloppy, rough kisses riddled with tiny choked moans and soft grunts. You could feel him becoming even rougher as you started tightening unwittingly against him, and you pushed your cheek against his and nudged your face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the soft smell of leftover cologne on his neck from the day previous as it mixed with the light smell of sex and sweat. He let up on the choking to allow you more air and instead pinned your shoulder to the bed. He growled your name into your ear a few times as you cried out against the skin of his shoulder at his continued rough pace while you felt yourself getting closer and closer. You held him against you with your arm over his back and your fingers jammed into his soft brown hair as he tugged at your earlobe and made hickeys at the nape of your neck. His fingers dug mercilessly into the soft skin of your thigh and shoulder, but then as he felt you holding onto your orgasm, he moved his palm back down your body to hold it over the side of your stomach while he roughly dug his thumb against your clit.

 

You squirmed as you were powerless in holding it back anymore, and dug your toes into the bedspread behind him as you tightened your hold on his back and gripped his hair roughly. He chuckled against your skin and stayed surprisingly still for you as you buried your head against his neck and bit it to hold back your voice as you shuddered against him. As you slowly came down, he simply resorted to holding his body against yours until you came completely down, then he allowed himself to pull out of you. 

 

You relaxed against the bed as he moved his thumb away and pushed his hand against your hip to sit back up, letting go of your leg in the process to let it follow him and curve lightly around his hip as you breathed heavily and lazily opened your eyes to watch him as he wrapped his hand around himself to finish himself off. You let your hand drop from his shoulder as you scooted down a little so you could reach your hand around him. He let go of himself for a second to let you wrap your fingers around him before he placed his palm over yours and moved his other hand to grasp onto your thigh. It didn't take very long for him to come as you held him over your stomach. He breathed heavily as he twitched against your hand and shut his eyelids tightly and let the feeling rock through him for a few good seconds before he leaned over you and kissed you lightly as thanks and as an apology if he hurt you in any way, then he reached for his nightstand to open a drawer and pull out a couple of tissues to wipe you off with.

 

You sleepily leaned against his pillows as you continued to lightly lay your legs over his thighs as he thoroughly cleaned you off as well as himself, murmuring whispers of thanks which he hummed at. He then moved to the side a little to throw the tissues into a trashcan near his bed, then pushed himself up to meet your gaze again. You lightly grinned, and he matched it as he leaned down to rest against you before rolling you both onto your sides as he wrapped his arm around your other side and pulled you in close. 

 

You both were so tired and relaxed and warm now as you leaned into his chest and cuddled up to him that neither of you even bothered to get under the covers. You both just snuggled up against each other, too tired to talk anymore, but just awake enough to enjoy the other's presence as you both drifted back off to sleep together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Just wanted to switch it up from my constant updates on Hitchhiker for those of you who read it. Hope you liked something a little different, and will look at some of my other stories if you haven't read them already. Thanks for reading. ;P


End file.
